The Long Second Life
by Amy W
Summary: E se Diego não estivesse morto? E se Bree encontrasse-o? Eles fugiriam? Seguiriam sozinhos ou buscariam por Fred? One-Shot.


**Esta fic é total fruto da imaginação - nenhum pouco fértil - da autora. Como continuação do - maravilhoso, em minha opinião - livro-complemento: A Breve Segunda Vida de Bree Tanner.**

**

* * *

**

_Ele partiu numa direação perpendicular ao nosso caminho original. Eu rangi os dentes ao ver o quanto ele parecia certo do caminho a tomar. Mentindo até o fim! _

_Mas eu não tinha escolha. Voltei a correr como louca para o sul. Precisava encontrar Diego. Arrastá-lo para longe de tudo aquilo, se fosse necessário. Alcançaríamos Fred. Ou partiríamos sozinhos. Precisávamos fugir. Eu contaria a Diego como Riley havia mentido. Ele compreenderia que Riley não tinha nenhuma intenção de nos ajudar na batalha que ele havia deflagrado. Não havia mais motivo para ajudá-lo._

_Eu identifiquei o cheiro da humana e, depois, o de Raoul. _

Saltei por uns pedregulhos e me enfiei entre as árvores. Minha garganta queimava, com o forte cheiro da humana. Eu o sentia impregnado nas plantas, fazendo com que eu mostrasse os dentes para o nada. A sede misturou-se com frustação. Eu a queria!

Mas não podia. Por Diego. Eu tinha que encontrá-lo. Corri por uma densa camada de fumaça, e emergi no outro lado da floresta. Inalei profundamente, rezando para que o cheiro doce da humana, tivesse sido deixado para trás. Então eu senti.

O aroma qual estava procurando há três dias atrás.

- Diego - murmurei pasma.

Segui seu cheiro. Zigue-zagueei por entre as árvores, e o brilho curioso e próprio de vampiros chamou-me a atenção.

- Bree! - gritou, assim que entrei em seu campo de vista.

Diminuí o espaço que nos separava com alguns pulos, e joguei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Eu queria poder chorar, como um bebê. Queria que Diego me reconfortasse, como eu nunca havia sentido.

- Eu... O que...? O que estamos fazendo aqui? - perguntei, voltando à sua frente. Diego segurou minha mão.

- Riley - respondeu. Suspirei, alto demais. Isso eu já sabia. - Ele disse que não queria me matar, por isso era melhor eu dar o fora. Mas eu precisava te buscar, eu precisava te perguntar se gostaria de fugir comigo... Nós precisamos fugir. O mais rápido o possível.

Percebi o quanto estávamos interados em nossa linha de pensamento. Respirei fundo e, com a mão livre, coloquei uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Como sabia que estávamos por aqui?

- Eu segui seu cheiro no ínicio - falou, o olhar preso em algo em suas lembranças -, mas depois ficou difícil e comecei a pegar o de Riley. Mas ele se separou do "grupo" e não consegui voltar até você.

- Você seguiu Riley? Ele estava com ela?

- Não cheguei a ver, mas provavelmente estava para encontrá-la. Ou sentiu a presença de alguém, e reconheceu meu cheiro, por que não se virou para atacar.

- Talvez... no fundo, Riley tenha nos dado uma chance - até pra mim a frase soou como uma pergunta.

- Pode ser - ponderou.

- Não po-odemos perder mais tempo, Fred também fugiu, podíamos encontrá-lo.

- Prefere encontrá-lo? - perguntou, e senti um tom de mágoa em sua voz.

Engoli em seco, tentando decifrar o real sentido da sua pergunta.

- Prefere? - insistiu.

- E-e-eu não sei.

Minha garganta estava presa e não era de sede. Por reflexo levei minha mão aos olhos, procurando algo molhado ali. Nada, óbvio. Diego enlaçou minha cintura com um braço e acariciou meu cabelo com a mão livre. Encostei meu rosto em seu pescoço e crispei meus dedos em sua camisa.

Segundos... Minutos... Poderiam ter se passado horas, porém não havia nada em mim que me fizesse querer sair daquela posição.

- Não importa se Fred estará lá - sussurrei, ainda abraçada à ele. - Eu quero estar com você, Diego. Em qualquer lugar.

- Eu... acho que amo você, Bree - disse, bagunçando meus cabelos.

- Acho que eu também, Diego - respondi sorrindo, ele riu animado.

Diego voltou a segurar minha mão e afagou meus dedos. Ali era o começo da minha longa segunda vida.

* * *

**Como não sou de ferro, tinha que ter final feliz né? hehe Obrigada por lerem, deixem suas reviews.**


End file.
